Harry Potter and the Chamber of Hero's Challenge
by dougal74
Summary: Writers Challenge Open to all - Before her death, Lily discovered a ritual to create a White Horcrux through self-sacrifice and James builds a special room under Potter Manor to hold the bodies of the fighters for light.


Chamber of Hero's Challenge

**This is my outline/idea for a full length fic, but due to other commitments I will not really have the chance to write this and so offer it out to the authors of fan fiction. I don't expect you to stick to the full outline of the story below, but I do expect you to keep the following ideas:**

**The Chamber of Hero's and the revival of Harry's parents.**

**White Horcruxes**

**Smart and magically strong Harry – not super, but no longer dumbed down and taken advantage of his parents revival to improve his education.**

**Ship or Future ship – Harry/Hermione**

**-*-**

**Story Outline**

At the end of his second year Harry comes to the conclusion that he has to start taking his studies seriously; as he has realised that Toadywarts will keep coming for him. To that end he speaks with Hermione where he tells her about his fears and need to better himself, she tells him that Rune's and Arithmancy on top of Care of Magical Creatures would help much more than Divination. So he approaches Professor Mc'Gee and changes his course for the 3rd year.

He sends a school owl off with a note with the Dursley's to not pick him up from King's Cross and makes arrangements with Hermione and her parents to be dropped off at Diagon Alley.

At Gringott's he enquires about his accounts and takes over as head of family and Heir of Gryffindor and finds out that his parent's will has been ignored. With the will read his parents portraits are brought to the office from the main vault. Their they are awakened and find out about him been raised with Dursley's and not any of his godparents and that Sirius is in jail for their betrayal.

On hearing this, the Goblins summon Amelia Bones to Gringott's where the story is retold and a trial arranged, before Fudge can interfere. With Lilly and James portraits present and truth serum administered, Sirius is freed. Wormtail's rat form is described at the trial and Harry realises that it must be Scabber's, and Auror's are sent to the Weasley's were he is captured and imprisoned.

With Sirius released, they move to Potter Manor. There James and Lilly tell their story of the war and how a group within the Order of the Phoenix, began to question Dumbledore's sit and react policy to Death Eater attack and his need to try and reform the Pure Blood D'Eaters. After voicing their views, those in opposition were sent on reactive missions – unbeknown to them they were suicide missions.

Lilly, during research into ancient magical protections found information on something called a White Horcrux. A White Horcrux is enacted by a ritual performed on a full moon; it protects the body and soul if the body is killed by either fighting against evil or sacrificing themselves. Their souls are transferred to an object...in this case a magical portrait of that person that is located in the Chamber of Hero's, which James and his dad constructed under Potter Manor for this purpose.

When a person is killed or sacrifices themselves, a special medallion containing a portkey activates, the body is put into stasis and then transfers the body to a marble bench, under their portraits in the Chamber. Whilst in stasis, medical charms and enchantments within the chamber repair damage to the bodies in preparation for their resuscitation.

The ritual to reconnect the soul to a revived body can only take place on either a solar or lunar event that happens every decade or so, but coincides with the summer before Harry's 3rd year.

The medical/reconstruction charms have the effect of rejuvenating and returning all those bodies in the chamber, to their early 20's.

**This a Harry/Hermione ship, with Harry making friends throughout the four houses...if you want Harry/Harem then that is up to you. **

**He is going to show his smarts and true magical strength, but not a super Harry...he will rely on the revived adults to train him and want him to be a Griffin Animagus or something similar.**

**Those in the Chamber:**

**James & Lilly**

**Charlus & Granny Potter (you come up with her name)**

**Gideon & Fabian Prewett**

**Edgar Bones and Mummy Bones (Susan's parents)**

**Luna's mum.**

**Make up any others you wish to see here**

**Dumbledore is manipulative, but not evil and tries to get control of Harry by claiming his parents and others used dark magic and thus must be evil. Luckily nearly all have seats in the Wizengomet, but he will try other methods.**

**Ron is not evil, but he is a jealous bigot who opens mouth and then inserts foot...especially when Harry befriends Sytherin's in his attempts to unite the houses.**

**Ginny is not a mad stalker.**

**Either Wormtail or a Death Eater escapes Azkaban, and the Dementors are brought in. Harry is attacked on the train, falls, banging his head and cuts open his scar allowing a Dementor to remove the Horcrux freeing up a drain on his magic.**

**I would like to see Harry and muggleborn's to introduce, non-magical ideas into the Hogwarts. Social club and shop with muggle clothes, foods, pens and paper for sale and a pool room.**


End file.
